On with the Show
On with the Show is a special episode featuring most of the WorkJuice Players performing as most of their signature characters. It was a special segment and song celebrating the show's ninth anniversary. Audio "On with the Show" on SoundCloud Cast WorkJuice Players *Announcer Hal - Hal Lublin *Dan Bucatino - Craig Cackowski *Jib Janeen as The King of Coffee - Paul F. Tompkins *Connie Bucatino / The Barkeep - Joshua Malina *Felton - Craig Cackowski *Adventurekateer Chris - Marc Evan Jackson *Adventurekateer Patrick - Craig Cackowski *Rex Flagwell - John DiMaggio *Nightmares the Clown - James Urbaniak *Sparks Nevada - Marc Evan Jackson *Croach the Tracker - Mark Gagliardi *Abby Adams - Annie Savage *Colonel Tick-Tock - Craig Cackowski *Carlysle Ravencastle, Dark Husband to the Midnight - Mark Gagliardi *Phillip Fathom - Hal Lublin *Spooky Hal - Hal Lublin *Captain Laserbeam - John DiMaggio *Banjo Bindlestuff - Craig Cackowski *Gummy - Hal Lublin *Dorothy Parker - Annie Savage *America's Sweetheart, Paget Brewster - Paget Brewster *Frank Doyle - Paul F. Tompkins *Jay Silverheels - John DiMaggio *Sadie Doyle - Paget Brewster *Romulus Von Piper - James Urbaniak *K of the Cosmos - Paul F. Tompkins Musical Guest Stars *Sara Watkins Plot This episode, a joint venture between WorkJuice Coffee and Patriot Brand Cigarettes, begins in an office park in Your Town, USA. Dan Bucatino says that people often ask him what the King of Coffee is really like. Jib Janeen, playing the King of Coffee comes out, tries to get Bucatino to tell him his secrets. He says his brother, Connie, has secrets, but Connie turns out to be the Barkeep, who threatens to call the Marshal, but Adventurekateer Chris arrives instead. Chris gets annoyed with Jib Janeen and Patrick, They think Captain Laserbeam has arrived, but it's really General Rex Flagwell, who thinks this is a nightmare created by the Nazis, but Nightmares the Clown says this is his doing instead. Sparks Nevada tells everyone to stand back, and asks if everyone is here, but Croach can't arrive because the Saloon Doors are closed. Abby Adams blames what's happening on the dirty krauts, but Colonel Tick-Tock says someone's opened a rift in time and space. Carlysle Ravencastle takes responsibility, but Phillip Fathom calls him a liar. Phillip turns out to actually be Spooky Hal. Captain Laserbeam is alarmed at the changing characters. Croach says there's another human coming onto stage. Banjo Bindlestuff hopes it's the Hobo Princess, and Gummy agrees that it probably will be and tells them to come out on the stage, as it's the Hobo Way. Dorothy Parker wonders if she's the person who needs to come out on stage, but instead it's America's Sweetheart, Paget Brewster. She says it's a lot of fun watching everyone play these characters, and Frank Doyle agrees with her. He mistakes Paget for Sadie, as he's been drinking, but Paget says she's been drinking as well. Jay Silverheels says it'd be fun to sing a song about how much fun it is to be a part of WorkJuice and getting to play all of these fun characters. Sadie agrees it would be fun, and Paul starts off the song. Lyrics Paul F. Tompkins :Monthly, here at Largo :A theatrical farrago :Is on this stage for you all to enjoy Marc Evan Jackson :But we, too, get something up here Paget Brewster :A chance to disappear, dear Hal Lublin :Into roles we don't usually employ Annie Savage :So please grant us this indulgence :We can't wait to undertake Mark Gagliardi :The strange voices that our mouths :Help us to make All :On with the show! :We're singing faster cause we're eager to go Phillip Fathom :We Deep Sea Detectives Dorothy Parker :And mental defectives Frank and Sadie Doyle :And characters for whom drinking :Is our sole objective All :On with the show! Colonel Tick-Tock :Colonel Tick-Tock for her Majesty's Timestream, you know Felton :And sometimes "Halp!" I scream Captain Laserbeam :I'm Captain Laserbeam! (Music change to Captain Laserbeam theme) All :Captain Laserbeam! :Captain Laserbeam! :Captain Laserbeam! (Music change back to On with the Show) All :So let's get on with the show! :Been here nine years All (Except DiMaggio) :We've all had to play Adventurekateers! :John DiMaggio: Except me! All :And if you need a good villain :Or a crazed maniac :We know the guy to call on :Is Urbaniak! (Music change to Time to Pay Von Piper) Romulus Von Piper :It's time to pay Von Piper! :2, 3, 4 (Music resumes On with the Show) All :On with the show! The Barkeep :I don't want no trouble in my place! Croach the Tracker :I'm from G'loot Praktaw :And it's onus I owe! K of the Cosmos :I'll spread such whimsy and mirth! Sparks Nevada :It's okay, I'm from Earth! All :Can we please get on with the show? :On with the show! Dan Bucatino :This is my business I'm Dan Bucatino Sadie Doyle :I'd rather be elsewhere enjoying a drink All :We'll say all the words as written Frank and Sadie Doyle :But our favorite is clink! :*clink!* All :On with the show! :We have a guest star here who wants to play solo! (Sara Watkins plays a violin solo) All :Let's hear three rousing cheers :Hip Hip, Hooray! :Hip Hip, Hooray! :Hip Hip, Hooray! :To toast the next nine years :Then let's get on the with the show! :Let's get on with the show! Notes *''On with the Show'' is considered to be a non-canonical episode, and thus the appearances of characters from nearly every Thrilling Adventure Hour segment does not connect their various universes. Continuity *This is a special episode numbered as #156.1. *The previous episode is Beyond Belief - Light as a Feather, Stiff as a Corpse. *The next episode is Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars - La Venganza de Los Bandititos. Production This episode was recorded at Largo on March 8, 2014 and released on March 14th, 2014. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Aaron Ginsburg *Music: Andy Paley & the Andy Paley Orchestra *The song "On with the Show" was written by Andy Paley, Ben Acker, and Ben Blacker. Category:Largo episodes Category:March 2014 segments Category:Special episodes Category:Song Lyrics Category:Non-canonical episodes Category:Disambiguations